


Sins of an Angel

by 630Kame (Kame630)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 666, 666 challange, Drinking, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins, Sins, Word count 666
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kame630/pseuds/630Kame
Summary: During a night of drinking, they talk about the sins, and how Aziraphale is guilty of all seven.Written for the 666 challange collection, the prompt was 'sin'





	Sins of an Angel

"Might not open the shop tomorrow, I feel like taking a day off." Aziraphale sighed, cradling his wine in his hands, slouched in his chair.

"Sloth." Crowley accused with a laugh, nursing his almost empty glass. He swung around a bit too quickly to top up, but the liquid didn't dare spill out of the glass.

" 'Mmm an Angel. I don't _do_ sins." Aziraphale pouted, then glared when Crowley outright laughed at his objection.

"Oh please. You're not exactly innocent of the deadly seven." Crowley rolled his eyes, leaning against a pillar, looking over where Aziraphale was sitting. "That was sloth."

"I'd hardly call it sloth, wanting to take a day to yourself now and then." The Angel shook his head. "Besides. After all we've been through, I think I'm entitled to it."

"Pride." Crowley smirked, amused at the groan of complaint coming from his longtime friend. "Honestly, it's not a big deal. Heaven doesn't care, or you'd been in trouble years ago. I'm just wondering if you've done all seven."

"I'm sure I haven't!... I'm not greedy." He pointed out, searching for sins that he didn't think he could be guilty of. He was generally a good person, he tried to be selfless.

"You're hoarding books in a store, and you won't let anyone touch, let alone buy. Sounds pretty greedy to me."

Aziraphale glared, but he couldn't exactly argue with that. He settled for draining his wine glass in annoyance.

"Wrath. Well, that's just par for the course for Angels." There was a reason they called it _righteous _fury, he's only seen it a handful of times from Aziraphale but it was unmistakable when it happened. "And Gluttony is a given."

Aziraphale opened his mouth as if to argue, before pausing, and nodding in agreement. Both those things were very obvious as far as he understood them. He knew he liked to over indulge on food and drink, it was a human pleasure he fully immersed himself in. If anything that was the only sin he thought he'd been guilty of.

Crowley'e mouth ticked up into a smirk when he thought of the most fun sin. As a Demon he needed to be proficient in all sins, but this was an easy, and effective one. "Lusssst?"

The Angels eyes widened as his head shot up. Crowley didn't have any evidence of that, he _couldn't_ because he'd never let it slip in front of the demon for obvious reasons. Maybe he could blame the alcohol for the flush that he could feel settling over his cheeks?

"E.envy. I'm guilty of Envy!" Aziraphale tried to deflect. He didn't know Crowley’s reaction because he'd looked away, reaching for the bottle to top up his still half full glass. "Plenty of times." Mostly people who got a little too close to Crowley over the years, but that's besides the point.

"Okay. But _lust_." Crowley still had that grin on his face, seeing right through the deflection. The Angel could be more than a little hedonistic, so Crowley shouldn't be surprised, but he was very curious.

"I did go to a discreet gentleman's club." Said Angel muttered in embarrassment.

"Yeah to dance. Wait… You did more than dance there!" That took the Demon by surprise, he had wondered over the years, but he didn't expect to have it confirmed.

"I had to find _something_ to do while you were asleep."

"So you found someone to lust after?" Crowley scoffed, his eyes bright with the realisation.

"While it was hardly appropriate to direct it at _you_ when you were Asleep!"

The two shared a look, as the weight behind those words settled in.

"So _usually_ your lust is… about me?"

Aziraphale nodded, hoping that he hadn't just ruined their friendship. That fear disappears when Crowley sauntered across the room and trapped his lips in a deeply satisfying kiss.

"Thank someone. Because for a moment I was worried it was one sided."

It wasn't how either had expected to confess.


End file.
